


Star Pieces

by xcyfiawnderx



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Linked Universe Zine 2020, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric, cute little oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcyfiawnderx/pseuds/xcyfiawnderx
Summary: During a late night watch in his own Hyrule, Wild is watching the sky overhead, a star falls and he knows that where it is, is easy to reach.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 161





	Star Pieces

Wild was on second watch that night, all of the others sleeping soundly and around the low crackling fire that had been getting a few logs every hour or so when it started to get low.

He hadn’t been able to sleep and sent Warriors off to his bed roll after a few hours of restless turning and lack of success. The captain had given him a look, as if daring him to not wake up the third watch and Wild just gave him a small smile in return, not saying he would or wouldn’t. 

It all depended on if he could manage to get drowsy enough to sleep.

They were in his Hyrule, near Hateno Village in fact, but still too far away for them to have made it to the village before nightfall. So he’d looked on his map for the best place to camp out and he led them to a ridge that had a hot spring located on it. Everyone had appreciated the ability to bathe and soak their muscles while he had cooked a big meal. 

All of them had even commented on the view being beautiful, even of the very distant sight of his Hyrule Castle in it’s slowly being rebuilt state. That had been as the sun was going down, lighting the world in a rosy hue. The forecast even was clear from what his Slate had told him thanks to the nearby Tower. Which honestly was a relief because the nearest cave was a ways off towards Hateno and tended to have a horde of chuchu’s surrounding it.

One of the reasons he also had picked this place for the night was because of the wide view of the stars at night. 

It was clear and the pinpricks of light dotting the canvas were bright against the smears of lavender, blues, and seafoams of the galaxy he remembered Zelda having told him about on one of her more recent rambles before he was brought into this journey. He was also hoping that he could catch a glimpse of a star falling nearby. 

He had a collection of star pieces that he took to Cotera and her sisters whenever he was in the area and upgraded a few things. But  _ now _ he was collecting them so that he could take his companions to them and give them an added sense of protection if they were able to come out near one of the four fountains.

A faint smirk was on his face as he thought about taking them one at a time to the fountain then swearing them to secrecy to not tell the others about the results or  _ how _ his clothing was upgraded to what they can do. It would be amusing, that’s for sure. 

A telltale sound of shimmering and hissing of heated air had his attention snapping to find the source and he spotted it when there was a trail of golden fire falling from the sky down past Blatchery Plain into the Ash Swamp. That was  _ well _ within acceptable reaches for him to retrieve and return to the group before dawn. It was still several hours off right now after all.

He wasn’t going to leave the group unprotected though, he knew better than that and he poked his way carefully through the bedrolls to find Sky who had the shift after him after he marked it with his scope. It would be close enough to the time to change over anyway. A few minutes early wouldn’t hurt and plus it gave Sky some extra time to wake up.

“Pssst, Sky, it’s your turn.”

Bleary blue eyes met his and Sky groaned softly before sighing heavily and he threw an arm over his eyes as he rolled onto his back. “Is it time already?”

“Just about. Wanted to wake you early, I wanted to do something as a surprise for you all and I just remembered it’s the perfect time to work on it.” 

Sky sat up and let his arm drop into his lap. His eyes were narrowed slightly and he glanced around to the others. “Surprise? What’s so important for a surprise that you have to leave the camp to do it?”

“That’s what a surprise is Sky. Please it’s really important and I think all of you would be glad to see the end results of it” There was a pleading light in his eyes and on his face as he held Sky’s gaze.

A sigh escaped him and he nodded his head, clearly reluctant to do it in the first place but at least willing to. “You better be back before dawn. I’m not going to explain to Time or Twilight that you woke me up for a surprise.”

“At most I’ll be gone for two hours.  _ Tops.” _ Wild rolled his eyes and grinned holding up his Slate. “You forget that I can teleport wherever I want to in my Hyrule.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me. Go on then, do your surprise thing for us.” Sky was clearly more awake now and he shooed at the other with one hand as he extracted himself from his bedroll.

Wild moved away to flick through his Slate to find his Travel Medallion and he dropped it on the ground on the other side of the rocks so that he didn’t accidentally wake anyone up upon his return. Without any further preamble he vanished in the soft swirling sound.

He reappeared in front of the Ha Dahamar Shrine and when he stepped off of it he gave a wave to Sagessa as she startled and squealed in surprise. “You’ve seen me appear from there several times now.”

“It’s not funny Link! Every time it startles me and you always laugh!” The woman’s face was puffed up in the dim moonlight and Wild chuckled softly before he reached the road.

“I can’t stay long today. I’m on a time limit otherwise I’ll get scolded.”

“Oh?” 

Wild nodded his head at her surprise. “Yea, I’m travelling with a group and I saw a star fall.”

“Ah, you want the star piece.” Understanding drew across her face and she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“Yep!” 

“Off you go then. Stop by when you are in the area again, I’m sure everyone here at the stable would like to see you again.”

“I will!”

Wild started to jog off, a short distance away before he brought up his slate once the stable was now just a dim light in the distance. He flicked through the screen again and grinned as he called forth the Master Cycle Zero. Thankfully he didn’t have to fill the fuel tank at all and he mounted it and set off to where the marker on his map was located.

The drive was short and the stream of light the fallen star let off was a good secondary beacon for him. The only downside was that he had to climb the short rockface that was on the eastern side of the road leading to the Kakariko Bridge. He took a short break and shook out his hands and feet once he was up top and then looked around for the glowing piece of metallic stone.

It was only a moment before the sound of shimmering died out and the glow he knew was leading him to it died out and he scrambled up over a short rise and lunged for the piece as it started rolling towards the river. Relief flooded him as his hands closed around the cooled metal and he lay there with a wild grin on his face. Sitting up he started laughing softly and he pulled out his Slate to add it to the collection and see how many he now had. 

The piece vanished into the confines of the Slate and the screen shifted to its location in his inventory. The grin on his face grew only  _ larger _ as he read how many he now had. His frantic collection had paid off.

“Twenty-seven star pieces… I wonder if we can get to Cotera before we change…”

He didn’t muse long though as he knew that he needed to get back to the camp before Twilight woke up and then woke everyone  _ else _ up. Standing he changed to his map and found the little symbol that was his medallion and tapped it.

As soon as he returned to the camp he was met by an annoyed gaze and Wild gave a sheepish grin. “Uh… I’m back?”

“Go lay down Wild. We’ll talk in the morning.” Time’s annoyance wasn’t felt through the air like it usually was, but the wolf at his side was  _ definitely _ staring him down with annoyance.

“Alright…” Wild slunk past the pair and Wolfie followed after him and waited until he laid down in his own bedroll. Once he was settled the weight of the wolf flopped himself over his legs and refused to budge. 

Sky was still on his watch and he looked as if he were trying not to laugh as Time settled back into his own bedroll. “I didn’t wake them, you did when you left.”

“It was worth it.”

A low rumble from the wolf on his legs was Twilight’s answer as the other lifted his head up to fix a stare at his face. Wild didn’t look away though, just grinned at the older male as he mouthed ‘ _ Star pieces.’ _

Twilight blanched and the look on his face was daring him now.

Glancing over at Time again who was watching him from his spot with exasperation, he looked back to the wolf and mouthed ‘ _ Will be completely worth it, trust me. _ ’

“Go to  _ sleep _ Wild…”

“I would if I didn’t have a one-hundred plus pound wolf on my legs,” he grumbled as he tried to wiggle around and get comfortable. 

Twilight shifted just enough for him to roll onto his side and both of them got comfortable. “Good night…”

Time’s eye was already shut and Twilight had his head on his paws and was leaning heavily into Wild’s legs, adding a sense of warmth that he didn’t realize he needed. Sleep didn’t elude him this time for long and once he buried his nose into his blanket it crept up on him rather quickly. 

His last coherent thoughts were wondering how amused Cotera would be when he started dropping by with the others in the future. A small smile was on his face as he slipped under the blanket of sleep to the sound of nature around him and the soft crackles of the fire.


End file.
